The Single Wish Of A Rat: Yuki x Tohru
by SorikuGirl21
Summary: After Tohru finds out about Kyo's true form she calms the storm in the Sohma household temporarily. With high school ending, Tohru is filled with joy to finally hold that diploma for her mother but her heart is uneasy about what comes after. She's not the only one as Yuki has just been accepted into a college abroad. Can he tell Tohru his true feelings before it's too late
1. Chapter 1 The Rest Of Our Lives

Note to Readers: Hello! I've been having so much writing my Yugioh x Winx cross and getting lots of readers that I've decided to do a Fruits basket Fanfiction. The anime was SO good but the Manga...no I didn't like it AT ALL! It was all VERY confusing and honestly, I wish the anime had continued. Sadly that is not the case. So I have decided to write my own continuation of the series before Tohru * Spoiler* meets Akito in the last episode. For all you Kyo x Tohru fans. I won't argue that I like them but Yuki was the one I and a lot of people wanted to see together. So this is for all of the Tohru x Yuki fans if the title didn't give that away already. Yuki x Tohru ANYWAYS! I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters...I wish I did!

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **The Rest Of Our Lives**

"DAMN IT! SHIGURE WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!?" Kyo spat as he flew down the stairs barely putting on his pants. He knew he was going to be late for sure this time! "It's not my fault someone forgot to set his alarm," Shigure answered in a sing-song voice. "Oh silly me...that's what you call cat naps." "DAMN IT YOU ARE SUCH AN A- GAH! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! She's probably walking ahead with the damn stinking rat!" the red head muttered and dashed out the door. "Well, it's so NICE that things are back to normal...well as normal as they can be for US anyways." Shigure mused. Down the street, Tohru and Yuki were walking together to school nearly there. "Oh I hope Kyo makes it on time...maybe I should've stayed behind and waited for him." Tohru frowned with worry. "I wouldn't worry about him. He runs about as fast as he runs that mouth of his." Yuki muttered.

"Oh right! I nearly forgot about that race! By the way, it's kinda cold are you alright? You're not feeling bad, are you? Did you get enough to eat!? Oh no! Maybe I should've made breakfast more healthy!" Tohru fretted feeling her head start to spin. "I'm fine I assure you." Yuki insisted with a bit of an amused chuckle. "But thank you for your concern..." "Oh of course! I just hoped that you weren't rushing out the door to catch up with me or anything. If walking slower would be better for you I could try to go slower." "You might not make the bell at all if you did that." Yuki smiled. "You're probably right. Still, I like walking to school. The breeze and the surrounding area with the flowers in bloom...though it's still got a bit of a chill. It's fun walking to school with you and Kyo every day."

"Really?" "Yes very much so." "Well thank you very much." she giggled as they came up to the gate. "...Miss Hon-" the gray-haired male opened his mouth before a blur of orange whipped right past them. Kyo nearly caused skid marks on the road as he finally caught up with them and huffed after he came to a full stop. "Oh, Gawd...I think I'm gonna...cough...up...my lungs..." the cat dramatized in attempts to catch his breath. "GAH!KYO HOLD ON! I-I'LL GET THE SCHOOL NURSE!" Tohru cried in a panic. Yuki only let out an aggravated sigh. "He's not serious." the rat assured her. "Ugh...by the way...WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP THIS MORNING!?" "O-Oh I'm sorry! I guess I just thought-" "Don't you DARE blame her for that you stupid cat! You're a big kitty you can wake up on your own." "WHY YOU MOTHER FU-"

"G-Guys! The Bell!" Tohru cried before the bell rung. "HURRY YOU GUYS!" Tohru exclaimed and grabbed both Yuki and Kyo's hand hurrying inside. Both felt a slight blush on their face as they were pulled along with the brown haired female. "TOHRU HURRY!" Arisa called as she waved her arm with Hanajima at her side. All three of them made it just barely inside before the last bell. "We made it!" Tohru smiled happily. "I'm so glad...I thought for sure we were going to be late." "No thanks to orange top I'm sure..."Arisa added in. "Shut it!" Kyo spat in rebellion twitching his eye irritably. "Aw! Aren't you both just adorable!" two guys teased as they pointed out Kyo holding Tohru's hand. "You're crusin for a bruisin!" the cat yelled and yanked his hand from Tohru with his face lit up red. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize! I'm SO sorry!" she quickly apologized and let go of Yuki's hand too. The ghost of a frown manifested on Yuki's face.

"AH!...Uh...I-I didn't mean it like that..." Kyo attempted to correct himself as Tohru only looked at Kyo confused. Was he trying to say something? Had she done something else to upset him? Maybe Yuki was mad at her as well. Why was she so bad at reading the situation? If only her mother were here. She'd know what to do. "Guess not only orange top is pissed..." Arisa muttered. "Yes...I feel electric signals clashing...the Prince Yuki Fan Club's...and they're aimed at our sweet Tohru...perhaps I should instill them with fear...yes a most terrifying curse..." Hana muttered as she stared the fangirls down. Only Tohru didn't seem to notice the glares being sent her way.

The students were told to take their seats and were given a presentation on graduation and the various options that were available to them. At the end of the presentation, there were sign up sheets. The students could sign up for a tour of the many colleges in Japan and not only that but if they wanted the students could also take career workshops along with cram schools available to prepare the high school students for college entrance exams. Tohru looked at the different flyers. There were so many she hadn't any idea what ones would be best. She hadn't really thought about what she wanted to do after high school. She had been so focused on getting her diploma that she didn't have anything else she wanted to do. Kyo groaned as he picked up a bunch of different ones throwing away the ones he didn't like.

"Lame! Lame! Double Lame! A-And who the hell would even WANT to be a professional chef!? I WANT ADVENTURE! SOMETHING EXCITING! YA KNOW! THAT GETS THE BLOOD PUMPIN!" Kyo exclaimed as he tossed one paper after the other over his shoulder. "Must you throw the flyers on the floor?" Yuki questioned. "Oh here i'll help!" Tohru exclaimed and started to help Yuki collect with. "It's fine Miss Honda I have it." "No really! I got it!" she insisted before they both knocked heads together. "Oaf!" Yuki and Tohru cried at the same time. Kyo couldn't help himself and cracked up laughing. "Aw man! What an idiot." "...Ow..." Yuki murmured as he held his throbbing head for just a moment with a tint of slight red.

"Oh! Yuki I'm sorry! Are you ok!? I Am so sorry! I guess I just wasn't paying attention and since my head hurts yours probably hurts too! I mean of course it does...anyways I'm sorry." "Don't be." Yuki murmured as she followed him out into the water fountain and ran cold water over his forehead. "It was my fault." the gray-haired male murmured before Tohru ran water over her head as well. "It's hard to believe..." she began softly. "...What?" "Well...um...nah I don't want to bore you with my thoughts!" "You're not bothering me. Not one bit. You can tell me. Just like...when I have something on my mind...you can talk to me...as well..." Yuki murmured as Tohru paused as she listened and offered a smile.

"...Yuki...do you ever think about it? What comes after high school? I mean I did promise my mom that I'd finish high school...for her but what comes now..." Tohru asked softly. "That's a good question. To be honest, I do think about the future...but even I don't know what that future holds...or mine at least..." Yuki confessed. "We're the same. I dun really know what mine will be like either. But little by little I want to try new things and who knows? Maybe I'll find something that I like and that I'm good at!" she smiled brightly with her optimism. Yuki stared at her for a moment surprised before he smiled back. "I'm sure you will..." "Thanks. Oh but not just me! I'm sure you'll find your own path too. Though you're already so good at gardening. So maybe that's a thought. Oh, I know!" Tohru exclaimed as she ran ahead of Yuki and turned around with a bright smile.

"Look! Over here! See!?" she called Yuki over. Slowly he walked over and took a look at the flyer pinned on the wall. "It's a cooking school! It'd be something fun we could do together! After all, I like to cook and you grow such delicious vegetables and fruits! What do you think?" Yuki felt his face reddened. Why was it just a simple smile caused his heart to beat so fast. She never walked on eggshells around him or treated him like he was different. Somehow she saw through to who he really was. "I'd love to Miss Honda..." he uttered warmly with only made her smile grow even brightly."I'm so happy! This will be so much fun if we're together! Should we see if Kyo wants to go too?" Yuki paused as he face faulted.

Of course, she'd invite Kyo too. That was just who Miss Honda was. A sweet person who always cared about others before herself. Just once Yuki hoped that he could be with Tohru alone. He must've let his guard down as Tohru noticed he had ceased smiling. "...Yuki...are you alright..?" she asked him softly concerned. "Huh? Oh yes. Fine. Well let's get going shall we?" the rat murmured before he started to walk ahead. "Um...ok..." Tohru murmured before she hurried to catch up with him as Kyo came right on her heels. "Man that sucked...talk about nonsense..." Kyo muttered. "I mean who wants to cook and clean as an occupation!? Why can't fighting be an occupation?! he grumbled.

"Just how are we supposed to know what to do? Hey, Rat Boy! What are you gonna do? Oh, wait you're gonna end up the cute little RAT on display at the pet store." Kyo taunted trying to draw Yuki into a fight. "So what are you going to do Kyo? You know after school?" Tohru inquired. "Hell if I know...HEY RAT! I'M TALKIN TO YOU!" the cat yelled out at him. Yuki, however, didn't answer and just kept walking. "...HEY! YUKI!" Kyo yelled followed by Tohru. "YUKI! STOP IT'S DANGEROUS!" Tohru cried out as loud as she could. She reached out her arm and grabbed Yuki pulling him back. Yuki gasped as he nearly stepped onto the crosswalk as the light was red. In turn, he fell back onto her transforming. *POOF* Kyo just stood there stunned as Tohru fell to her knees and held the Rat close. Her heart raced in her chest. She couldn't believe how close that was.

"DAMN IT! YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF TURNED INTO ROAD KILL! I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU DIE BUT DON'T DRAG TOHRU INTO THIS!" Kyo yelled until his face turned red. "...M-Miss Hona I'm...I'm sorry..." Yuki apologized as he trembled in her arms. He couldn't believe he had been so reckless as to endanger Tohru. The one person that mattered the most to him in the whole world. But he could only feel her warmth and concerned for him pouring out of her as she shed tears falling down from her face onto his. "Oh, Yuki...I'm so glad you're ok...I couldn't bare it...if someone else I cared so much about...got hurt..." Tohru choked out. "Idiot..." Kyo muttered directed at the Rat before he picked up Yuki's clothing. "Let's get outta here before that stupid Rat transforms..." "U...Uh ok!" Tohru murmured and carefully stood up keeping Yuki close to her. Luckily they managed to get to the house before Yuki transformed and clothed himself.

"Welcome home!" Shigure smiled greeting the three. "Yeah whatever..." Kyo muttered as he walked up the stairs. "...Is a simple hi too much to ask? I feel so unloved..." the dog pouted. "We're back." Tohru smiled. "At least someone cares..." "Oh...i'm sorry..." "I'm just kidding. By the way are you alright?" Shigure asked as he raised his brow. "...Me yeah why do you ask?" Tohru questioned obviously as usual. "Well...because...you're bleeding." "...EHHHH!?" she cried only to look down to see her knees had beg to bleed from scraping. "Oh no! I didn't even notice It must've happened-" "Miss Honda!" Yuki cried as he descended the stairs causing Tohru to jump a little. "Oh Yuki! It's just you, you scared me...how are you doing?" "I'm fine you're the one who's hurt. Hold on a moment." the rat murmured and retrieved the first aid kit.

Yuki got down and began to dip a cotton ball in alcohol and gently dabbed it on the one knee and then other. "I'm sorry...Miss Honda...because of me...I...I never meant for you to..." Yuki bit his lip ashamed of the pain he had placed Tohru in. "I'm alright. It's just a scrape. To be honest I didn't even notice it until Shigure pointed it out...but...I'm worried about you Yuki..." the brown haired girl confessed. "You seemed so happy a moment ago and then...you weren't...did...did I do something to upset you? If I did then I'm sorry! I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you! Just name it! Please...just tell me..." Tohru pleaded as her eyes filled with pain and worry.

 _"...I...I just had a lot on my mind...I guess...so much so that I got lost in those thoughts...I'm the one who SHOULD be sorry..."_ Yuki murmured as he carefully bandaged the wounds. "There good as new." "Thanks." Tohru smiled. "Um...Yuki..." "Yes?" Yuki asked softly. "Is there anything you'd like for dinner? I was going to go shopping after I change. "Anything you make I'm certain will be fine...about...the class...-" "Oh right! Well, Kyo doesn't seem too interested in going so I guess that makes just the two of us!" "I-Is that so?" "Uhuh. But don't worry we'll have fun anyway. Kyo's probably trying to figure out things in his own way." Tohru pointed out. _"I'll come with you. Grocery shopping. Would that be alright?"_ "SURE! I'll be RIGHT back!" she smiled and hurried upstairs. Yuki couldn't help but smile again before felt his face redden recalling Tohru holding him snuggly in her arms. Maybe he didn't know what the future held. All he knew was that he wanted to see him walking beside Tohru for the rest of his life.

Rate And Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Colors Of The Heart

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Colors Of The Heart**_

"Alrighty!" Tohru smiled as she came down the stairs. She changed out of her uniform and into a simple pink dress with her hair tied up in a ribbon on the back. "Are you ready to go Yuki?" she asked. " Whenever you are." Yuki offered a smile. "Ok! Shigure we'll be back in a bit. Is there anything you need me to buy at the store?" Tohru questioned. "Hmm let me think...oh I'd love some jelly buns!" the dog beamed. "And Milk!" Kyo shouted from down the stairs. "In fact, I should come with you two just to make SURE you don't forget." the cat muttered already halfway down the stairs. "After the way rat boy spaced out I don't think it's a good idea to be out and about with HIM." Yuki narrowed his eyes.

 _"Has the thought ever crossed your puny little feline mind that YOUR company might not be wanted?"_ Yuki muttered angrily. "LIKEWISE! You should just stay home like a GOOD little rodent and let me take Tohru to the damned store! Plus I'm stronger than you anyways!" Kyo argued. "Hmph..." Yuki scoffed. "Says the one who can't even land a punch on me yet." "SCREW YOU!" Kyo spat before he charged at Yuki. Yuki quickly ducked and grabbed Kyo by his arm knocking him to the floor. Tohru gasped as she pailed seeing the two go at it. "...Kyo Yuki...please don't destroy my house..." Shigure pleaded. "K-Kyo are-Are you ok!?" the young woman cried in concerned as the cat twitched.

"I'm sure he is. He'll regain consciousness soon enough so why don't you kids go along and get your shopping done hmm?" Shigure suggested. "Um...alright if you insist...then come on let's go Yuki." Tohru murmured and left with him to head to the store. "Let's see...miso, soba, milk, jelly buns...there's so many things to remember...good thing I made a list huh!?" she smiled happily. "A list does happen to come in handy at times doesn't it?" "It sure does! Oh! maybe we should go by the garden afterward. Do you think anything will be ready to be picked?" "Hmm..." Yuki paused to think as he walked beside her. "I believe the strawberries should be ripe...and the green beans perhaps...those can be a bit difficult to tell, however." he murmured.

"I know! I could make a yummy strawberry dessert for dinner this evening! Do you like strawberry shortcake Yuki?" Tohru inquired as she slightly tilted her head. "I've never really been one to eat a lot of sweets. But if you made it I'm sure I could..." the rat murmured as his face slightly reddened. "Oh but maybe you'd prefer a cheesecake! I can also make that with strawberries too!" Yuki paused before he couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Uh...Yuki? What's so funny?" Tohru questioned with a smile. "It's not often I get to hear you laugh." Yuki shook his head as he tried to get a hold of himself. "You are Miss Honda," he confessed.

"Cheesecake..." he snickered. "Phew...i'm alright. Sorry I didn't mean to laugh at what you said." Yuki apologized. "Don't apologize," Tohru told him. "It's alright. You just took me by surprise that's all. Really. If I said something funny then I'm glad I could make you laugh. I guess I just thought Kyo likes milk so you might like cheese you know because you're a rat. Silly." she playfully bopped herself on the head. "Hatsuharu is a cow but he doesn't eat grass." Yuki teased her lightly as her face reddened. "Oops! You're right." she laughed along with him.

"I want you to make something that would put a smile on your face, Miss Honda." "...My face?" Tohru questioned as she looked at Yuki nearly speechless. _"Well, my mom used to make cookies for me when I was little. She'd bake them for me when I came home from school. Every Monday since Monday's were always the worst. No matter what...there they would be waiting for me at the table._ Unfortunately _, I don't even remember the recipe..." she smiled sadly. "_ Do you remember anything about? Their taste? Color?" "...Um...I remember that they were plain cookies...but when you dipped them in milk that the cookies would change colors...it was always so magical. I never understood how she did it either."

"...Interesting..." Yuki murmured as he thought about it. There wasn't really anyone he could ask that knew about cooking. Well, there was ONE person he supposed he could. "And here we are! Oh and look a sale is going on! It must be our lucky day!" Tohru beamed and grabbed Yuki's hand hurrying with him inside. Yuki's eyes widened as he felt Tohru grasp his hand in hers. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest. "Oh! Here and here Oh! And here! There's so much!" she beamed and grabbed as much as she could carry in the basket. It was nearly overflowing by the time they rung everything up. Yuki carried the basket as they headed on back to the house.

"I hope we bought enough." she murmured. "I think this will be plenty." Yuki smiled. "Good! We can drop this off and then go to the secret base." Tohru half giggled to herself before they both noticed cloud overhead. "Uh oh..." "What's the matter Yuki?" "I think it's going to rain..." "What!? Oh no! Everything will get soaked if we don't hurry!" "Including us," Yuki added before they hurried to get back home as the thunder started to echo in the distance. Tohru let out a scream startled and without think grabbed Yuki. *POOF* "...I AM SO SORRY!" Tohru cried out as she saw Yuki sitting among the ingredients tucked away in the basket.

"...It's alright..." he sighed softly. "...The thunder startled m-" another flash of lightning and thunder caused her to scream and grabbed Yuki like a stuffed animal nearly squeezing him to death. "M-Miss...Hon-..." the rat felt himself turning blue being smothered between her chest. "SISSY!" came a sweet voice with Hatsuharu coming right behind her. "H-Hatsuharu! Kisa!" Tohru exclaimed as the rain started to come down on them.

Rate And Review! It helps me write faster!


	3. Chapter 3: The Picture Of The Puzzle

_**The Picture Of The Puzzle**_

 **Chapter 3**

"AHHHH!" Tohru cried as the thunder started her. She grabbed Yuki. *Poof!* Yuki. He could feel himself being suffocated as Tohru pressed him against her chest. Which felt really good except the fact he couldn't breathe. "Hatsuharu! Kisa!" Tohru exclaimed as the rain began to pour down. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" the cow questioned. "U-Uh you see um!" Tohru began before he gasped as another loud crack of thunder caused her squeeze the rat in her arms even harder. "Oh! No! Yuki!" Kisa exclaimed as he went limp in her arms. "WAHHHH! Does anyone know how to do CRP on a rat!?" Tohru panicked. "I'll do it..." Hatsuharu murmured before Yuki quickly perked up. "Don't you even think about it..." the rat warned. "I was just kidding." Hatsuharu murmured. "...Anyways we should get out of here before the storm gets bad...come on I'll carry your groceries for you." he offered. "Oh but wait uh-" Tohru tried to protest. "It's the least I can do. Besides Yuki can't carry them transformed. You better hold onto him so he doesn't get naked in the rain..." "MUST YOU SAY THAT SO WEIRDLY INFRONT OF MISS HONDA!?" Yuki exclaimed upset and flustered. "Uh...it's ok...um...sorry about this..." Tohru murmured to Yuki. "I didn't mean to turn you into a rat again...funny how things keep happening..."

"Please, Miss Honda think nothing of it. I'm sorry. I wanted to carry your groceries for you." Yuki sighed softly. "Oh no, it's ok really. Thank you..." she told him before she jumped hearing thunder. "Miss Honda?..." "...Sorry! I...I just hate thunder..." she confessed as they rushed back to the house. "Well Well! Made it home I see! And Look who else you dragged in." Shigure mused. "I was beginning to worry you know with the rainstorm and all. But from the looks of it, I can guess what happened. Thanks for bringing Tohru home and Yuki too." he smiled at the cow and the tiger. "No problem." Hatsuharu murmured. "It was the least I could do for helping Kisa...and Yuki..." "WELL! Alls well that ends well! You two should stay for dinner! Tohru's cooking is SIMPLY to die for you know!" Shigure exclaimed. "Thanks but we'll have to pass. We have our own place to be." "Oh alright. Then thanks again and take care." "Oh! Yes, Thank you! Thank you SO much. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Tohru bowed. "We were happy to do it, Sissy." Kisa murmured with a smile before she got a tight hug. "Bye bye!" Kisa giggled before Hatsuharu and her left.

"Bye Hatsuharu! By Kisa! Be safe on your way home!" Tohru exclaimed with a smile before she let out a sneeze. "A-Achoo!" she cried. "Oh! Blesh me!" she sniffed. "Tohru why don't you go and take a bath. You'll catch a cold." "Oh but dinner! I couldn't possibly." "It can wait." "...Alright, thank you." she bowed before Tohru left to go up the stairs. *POOF* Yuki turned back into his human form. "WAH!" Tohru cried as she turned to look away. "Hmm, you'd think she'd take advantage of seeing us naked by now..." Shigure mused. "She's not a pervert like you dog!" Kyo spat as he came down the stairs. "Uh! Kyo WATCH OU-" But it was too late. Kyo snagged his foot on Yuki who was out of commission at the moment from being smothered earlier. "AHHHH!" Kyo cried and landed right on Tohru tripping backward. *POOF* Kyo turned into his cat form. "DAMN IT!" Kyo spat as Tohru tried to revive Yuki as she attempted to look away at the same time. Yuki opened his eyes finally and quickly reclothed himself.

"WHAT HELL WERE YOU DOING UNDER MY FEET YOU DAMNED RAT!?" the cat spat at Yuki. "You should've looked where you were going you stupid cat..." Yuki muttered as the two went at it. "I-It's really ok! It was an accident after all!" Tohru tried to calm the tension. "Anyways ignore them. You should get upstairs and take your bath now. I ran some hot water for you. It still should be warm." Shigure told him. "Oh alright thank you." Tohru smiled and snuck up the stairs. "I KNEW I shoulda gone with her! Damned rat! I bet it's your fault! She's probably caught herself a damn cold!" "Put on some clothes..." Yuki muttered before he walked into the kitchen. "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! RUN YOUR SISSY RAT BOY!" he spat. Yuki sighed heavily. "Just listening to that stupid cat run his mouth is enough to make me annoyed..." the rat confessed and looked at the ingredients Tohru had laid out for dinner.

Why did it always have to go so wrong? "Even If I AM cursed...Tohru...Tohru is a blessing in itself...my ray of sunshine in a dark a dreary day...even when everything else goes from bad to worse...she's always smiling...cooking...cleaning...she does everything for us...but...if I cooked something...would it...have the same effect as hers?" Yuki cringed as he recalled everything he tried to cook up until now always ended up burnt. True he had poor kitchen skills. He really never did learn much home skills. No. His mother always expected perfection. But cooking never rubbed off. Still, Tohru seemed so excited to have him and her sign up for this cooking class. He didn't want to be the one to spoil that beautiful smile of hers. "...I...I'm going to try...even...if I am no good at this...I want to...her for..." Yuki murmured softly and took a look at the recipe book.

"ALRIGHT! ALL CLEAN AND READY TO COOK! KITCHEN HERE I COME!" Tohru exclaimed enthusiastically. She walked into the kitchen and paused. Was it just her imagine or was someone already in the kitchen? A slight gasp escaped her lips. It was! It was Yuki! She knew what to do! "U-Um Yuki! Do you want some help?" she offered with a smile. Yuki slightly jumped surprised and felt his cheeks reddened. In a moment a smile soon manifested onto his face. _"Please."_ he murmured cutely. "Sure thing!" Tohru smiled and helped him with dinner. "And you do this like this...see?" "Ah alright...and this?" "Ah! That's done like this." Yuki nodded softly. A loud sound echoed outside as Kyo sat at the table. He grumbled irritated not helping but to peek into the kitchen. "Damn it! Why is that damned rat acting SO friendly with HER anyways!? He's a selfish, spoiled rat that ALWAYS gets what he wants! Everybody wants to be HIM look up to HIM! FOLLOW HIM! And what makes me sick is how he's even got Tohru fooled!" Kyo snarled. "...Must you cuss in every sentence?" Shigure sighed. "My you have so much to learn..."

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru exclaimed with a smile as Yuki helped Tohru set the table. "OH GOODIE! I'm starving!" Shigure beamed. "It's about time! I was ready to gnaw off my own arm!" Kyo exclaimed. "Sorry, it took a bit longer than I thought." Tohru apologized. "TIME TO DIG IN! Shigure beamed before Momiji came bursting through the door. "HELLO EVERYONE!" he beamed as he came in. "OH HELL NO!" Kyo spat. "Momiji! How nice to see you!" Tohru smiled. " "TOHRU! Guess what! Guess what!" "What?" "I brought something REALLY cool!" he beamed. "Oh, and what is that?" Shigure questioned. "...Are we not even going to scold him about coming in without knocking?" Yuki questioned. "IT'S A PUZZLE! HARI BOUGHT IT FOR ME! I wanna put it together! Ok!?" the rabbit exclaimed excitedly. "Y-Yeah sure!" Tohru smiled. Things always got more lively when Momiji came into the room.

"I SWARE! EVERYTIME YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" Kyo spat and grabbed Momiji grinding his knuckle into his head. "WAHHHHH! KYO'S HITTING ME!" Momiji cried. "IF YOU DON'T MIND WE WERE TRYING TO EAT DINNER!" the cat snarled. "AW! But I wanna have FUNNNN!" "How about I SCREWER YOU AND BARABQUE YOU OVER THE DAMNED FIRE!" Kyo threatened. "...I'd like just one dinner without juvenile screaming..." Shigure sighed and bit into the salmon on his plate. *CRUNCH* "..." "Um...Shigure...are...are you ok?" Tohru questioned hearing silence before she tasted it herself. *CRUNCH* "...Oh, I didn't know...salmon could be crunchy eh heh..." there was an awkward silence as Yuki slid down in slightly. "Oh! The oven is done preheating! I'm gonna go put the pudding in the oven!" Tohru exclaimed. "YAY! I'll get the puzzle out kay!?" Momiji proclaimed. He jerked the box a bit too hard as he opened the top. In a matter of minutes, the pieces went everywhere!

"...Uh oh..." "...LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU'RE MAKING A MESS!" Kyo muttered. "...Please stop yelling..." Yuki pleaded before Tohru came back into the room. "Back!" she smiled. "...GRRRR FINE! I CHALLENGE YOU YOU DAMNED RAT! FIRST ONE TO PUT THE PUZZLE TOGETHER WINS!" Kyo spat. "...Must you make everything a contest?" Yuki questioned. "What ya scared!? Or maybe you know I'll win!" "...You wish you stupid cat...and I'll show you just how wrong you are..." Yuki muttered before they both competed placing the puzzle together. "A tie!" Shigure exclaimed. "Oh, it looks like a piece is missing." Tohru murmured as everyone paused and began to look for it.

RATE AND REVIEW! It helps me write Faster! Next Chapter: Pieces To Make A Whole...


	4. Chapter 4: Pieces To Make A Whole

_**Pieces To Make A Whole:**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"Where did it go!?" Momiji asked as he looked around for the puzzle piece. "HELL IF I KNOW! BUT I'M GONNA FIND IT FIRST!" Kyo proclaimed. "Oh!" Tohru exclaimed before her hand intersected with Yuki. "Oh! I'm sorry! You go ahead and take it." "No, you should Miss Honda." Yuki insisted. "I know! Let's put it on there together!" "...U...sure..." Yuki smiled before they took the missing piece and finished the puzzle. It was a field full of beautiful and vibrant field of sunflowers and bright blue sky with puffy white cloud.

"Damn it..." Kyo cursed. "I was so close to..." "YAY! We finished the puzzle! Wasn't that fun!?" Momiji smiled brightly."Ahuh! It really was!" Tohru smiled before she served the pudding. Just watching everyone sit together, laughing and smiling. Everything just had this certain shine about it. She wanted every day to be like this. It didn't take long before everyone but Tohru and Shigure to fall asleep with their bellies full.

"My My! Everyone must've been tired." Shigure pointed out. "Well full stomachs will do that do you I suppose." "...I'm thankful...to live in this house...even now...I don't regret it...because the Sohma's ARE the picture...made up of broken fragments...to create something whole..." Tohru murmured thoughtfully. "Well, that IS a nice way to look at it," Shigure confessed. "...The future seems so unclear and even now I'm not really sure how things will turn out. So Making all of these memories while I can are very important to me..." Tohru murmured.

"I think that's only normal. Especially at your age." the dog mused. "...Um, Shigure...?" "Hmm?" "Do...do you know by chance what Yuki wants to do? You know after high school?" "...Yuki? Now there's an interesting question." Shigure half smirked amusedly. " I think this goes without saying that Yuki's well never been fond of being a Sohma...most likely he'll seek education abroad..."

"...A...broad..." Tohru let those words echo through her head. Though she didn't want to admit. She knew that Shigure had a point. "Of course that's only a guess," Shigure spoke up afterward. "I wouldn't take it to heart." "...It...does make sense. Yuki's really smart I mean he's always helping me with my homework and stuff...plus he'll get to meet a lot of new people..." "Yes. Oh! Maybe he'll even FINALLY get himself a girlfriend!" Shigure exclaimed. "WAH!" Tohru cried as her tea went south. "Tohru are you alright?"

"Me?! Oh yes! My hand just slipped! Silly me!" she quickly grabbed a rag and started to clean up the mess. "Ok! I'm going to bed now. Night!" "Nighty Nighty! Don't let the Zodiac animals bite!" Shigure chuckled as he watched Tohru leave the room. He turned his gaze towards an envelope and slid it under the rest of the mail. A yawn emerged from Kyo as he stirred.

"Ugh...damn it I must've dozed off..." the cat muttered and took a moment to look around. "Where'd Tohru go anyways?" "Oh, you just missed her. She went to go to bed a moment ago." Shigure told him. "...Besides that...you've been in a bad mood all day...of course, you're disagreeable most of the time...but you've really seemed to be taking your frustrations out on Yuki...more than usual..." Shigure pointed out. Kyo only growled. "If I'm in a FOUL mood it's that damn rat's fault!" "Oh? And why is that exactly?" "B-BECAUSE! SHE...She saw my TRUE form...what I really am...when she accepted me for...that...I...OH, I DUNNO! It pisses me off I thought for ONCE I'd have what that damned Yuki didn't!"

"...I'm guessing you mean Tohru...funny..." "What is!?" Kyo snapped. "I didn't know YOU were the only one suffering under the curse of the Zodiac..." Shigure muttered which nearly caused Kyo to go silent. "All of us are going through our own battles...the only reason perhaps all of us can smile like this now is because WE have Tohru to ease that unbearable heartache..." "WHATEVER! Screw it I'm going to bed!" the cat hissed and stormed up the stairs. He nearly bumped into Tohru but stopped himself.

"Oh! Kyo hi I was just getting ready for bed." she murmured. " Today was fun wasn't it?" Tohru offered a smile. "Yeah I guess." he huffed. "I would've been better though if I'd beaten that stupid rat..." "I see...you know it's sad...you both admire each other so much...and yet...you know what never mind goodnight." Tohru offered a smile before she walked into her room. She sat on her bed and sighed softly. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part but she wished Yuki and Kyo would be able to get along. One day. But when she pictured Yuki suddenly missing from the life she had built with the Sohma's. It made her very sad.

 _"...It just doesn't seem right..."_ Tohru murmured before she got out a needle and started working on a stuffed animal in the shape of a rat. She had already made a dog that sat up on her nightstand. She hummed softly as she stitched it up. "Aw, you're so cute." Tohru giggled to herself. "Though...I'm not sure it looks like Yuki all that much...maybe I should hug him so I could do a comparison. Just kidding." Tohru smiled. _"What do you think?"_ she questioned the stuffed Rat.


	5. Chapter 5: Where I Belong

Note To Fans: HEY! Thanks for the Reviews they really encourage me! I'm so glad you guys like the story! I hope you're ready for the next Chapter! I know I am!

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Where I Belong..._**

Yuki slept in his bed tossing and turning as sweat beat down his face. His body pulsed as a darkened aura emerged from it and transfigured itself into the shape of a human. "No...No...stay back...KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Yuki yelled as it echoed nearly penetrating the walls. "I won't...I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" _"...Did You think you could escape?"_ the figure mimicked Akito's voice whispering into Yuki's right ear. Within the dream itself, Yuki stood in front of the head of the family trembling as he stared into the face of fear itself. " _That I would allow you to slip through my fingers...?"_ Akito questioned before he grabbed Yuki by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall of the room he often kept Yuki in when he was little. However, it was as if Akito's hands never released their hold. Grasping Yuki tightly this time with his cruel and frozen cold touch around his neck.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Yuki struggled to break free from Akito's grasp. "NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU KEEP ME LOCKED UP ANYMORE!" the rat swore as he narrowed his eyes baring his teeth. As long as he had her he would not let himself be controlled by Akito! A smile slowly manifested upon the other male's face. _"Oh Yuki...that is NOT for you to decide...now is it? After all...I hardly think it's fair that you've been keeping secrets from me..."_ Akito's voice resonated deep into Yuki's core causing him to tremble unable to separate himself as his body froze in place. He could only watch as Akito trailed his hand from his neck caressing his face softly. But that was only for but a moment until the head of the family dug his nails into his precious Rat's flawless face. Three deep cuts began to bleed before Akito drew close to Yuki's ear.

 _"Does it hurt Yuki...? If so...I can make it all go away...nobody else is capable of making you happy..."_ Akito whispered. " _Unlike me...she can't ever truly understand you...not like I do...Miss Honda is just as ugly and thoughtless as that disgusting Cat...you Yuki...my Rat...are much more precious...infact...you ARE my favorite...so I have been tolerable...more so with you...than any of the others...where is your Miss Honda I wonder...while you're here suffering so?...Nowhere...she'll never love you...you and I share a bond...one that she cannot possibly interfere with...remember that...my little Rat..."_

Yuki gasped as he shot up in bed dripping in a cold sweat. His heart pounded in his chest from the sheer terror of seeing Akito in his dream. Slowly a bead of red fell from his face onto his white sheets. Yuki froze before he lifted up his hand and just barely touched his face. Pulling back his fingers there was blood smeared on it. The rat shook in terror chilled to the bone. The darkness looked as if it was going to choke him as it closed in around him from the anxiety he felt right at that very moment. Quickly Yuki rose from his bed and turned on the lights to try and ease his fear. But even that failed to help calm him. No there was only one thing that would.

Slowly and quietly Yuki walked up to Tohru's room. Without even looking around the rat tried the doorknob. It was open. With just a little leeway Yuki cracked open the door and saw Tohru fast asleep. Not a word Yuki snuck inside and quietly closed the door. Yuki made his way over to the brown haired young woman and eased himself down to the edge of her bed. He rested his head on the mattress just watching her slumber away. Just watching her somehow comforted him. He couldn't explain why. It just did. Taking a second look something gray caught his eyes. She seemed to be holding...a rat? Oh. It was a stuffed animal. Wait. Was that supposed to be him? His face slightly reddened.

 _"...It's ok..."_ Tohru began softly drawing Yuki's attention. _"Yuki...you don't have to worry...because even if you go far away...I'll see you off...with a smile...because when you return...I'll be waiting...so no matter what...you'll always have a place...that you can come home too...so really...whatever you decide...it'll be ok...like mom always told me...just...be yourself...I like you...that way...just...the way...you are..."_ Tohru murmured softly. Yuki listened before tears swelled in his eyes. "Oh, Tohru..." he murmured _*Although the scars from yesterday remain...you can go on living as much as your heart believes...*_ he couldn't contain his happiness at the moment. Just those words being uttered. He felt as if the darkness was lifted by a warm and kind light. _*You can be born again although you can change...let's stay together...always...* "Thank...Thank you..."_ Yuki smiled through his tears glistening on his face.

He wanted to reach out and hold her but if he did there might be a bit too much excitement as a result. Instead, he gently removed the stuffed rat from Tohru's arms. Yuki looked at it before he tucked it in his own and squeezed it feeling her warmth indirectly. "Miss Honda...I'm going to borrow him for tonight...but don't worry I'll bring him back...I promise. I'll take good care of him." Yuki promised before he quietly left the room and went back to his sleeping with the rat by his side.

* The Next Morning*

"GWAHHHHHH! WHERE IS IT!? WHERE'D IT GO! OH, I KNOW IT WAS HERE!" Tohru cried as the whole household was woken up from their slumber. "Tohru is everything alright?" Shigure questioned as he poked his head inside. He sweatdropped seeing Tohru had torn up her bed shaking out the sheets. "Oh! Shigure! It's terrible! I can't find it!" "Find what exactly?...are you missing something?" "...Well...ahuh...you see I kinda made a stuffed rat...I was working up until last night wish I finished it. But I was...um..." Tohru felt her face heat a little. "Uh! It was in my bed! I fell asleep while making it...and I can't seem to find it..." she confessed. "Oh like this thing right here?" Shigure questioned as he picked up the stuffed black dog.

"Oh how cute! I always knew you like me best3 Of course you do! That's why I was the very first one you made...I'm touched...to think you made a stuffed dog of me..." Shigure sniffed. "Actually yes. I made a Rat after the Dog but...it's disappeared somehow...maybe I misplaced it...think Tohru think!" the brown haired woman exclaimed as she tried to wrap her mind around what happened. Shigure snuck over to Yuki's room as Kyo stormed into Tohru's room throwing a fit over the commotion. _**"DAMN IT! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUTTA ME! I THOUGHT A DAMN BURGLAR HAD BROKEN INSIDE!"**_ the cat spat. _"Oh! Kyo! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you! Really!"_ "Then what the hell are you screaming about!? Damn it my eardrums are still ringin..." Kyo muttered as he dug in his ear with his finger. Shigure quietly watched Yuki sneak out of his room with the stuffed rat and into Tohru's while the two were busy.

Once Yuki was in the room he placed the stuffed rat on the shelf next to the dog. "Well isn't that cute..." Shigure murmured with a mischievous grin on his face. With luck, Yuki was able to sneak back out. He let out a sigh of relief before Tohru gasped. "There you are! Oh, I've been looking all over for you!" Tohru exclaimed excitedly and picked up the stuffed Rat giving it a squeeze. "Kyo look! I found it! Isn't it cute? I was actually going to-" **_"CUTE!? THE HELL IT IS! HOW CAN I LIKE ANYTHING ABOUT IT WHEN IT REMINDS ME OF SOMEONE I HATE!?"_** Kyo yelled enraged as he grabbed the rat squeezing it himself. So hard that the head of the stuffed Rat popped off. Only the stuffing seeping out. _"Ah..."_ the cat squeaked out as his face turned blue. He could only kick himself as Tohru looked at the now headless stuffed Rat.

"...Oh...I guess...I just didn't sew it on that well...OH! But it's ok! Nothing that can't be fixed!" Tohru assured Kyo with a bright sweet smile. Kyo frowned. "...S...Sorry..." he apologized. He felt like such an ass. All that work she put into it. And he just had to pull it apart. Damn it! Why couldn't he have more self-control!? "Anyways! I should go ahead and get breakfast started." "...By the way..." Shigure began. "Yuki...what happened to your face?" the dog inquired as he took notice of the cuts upon Yuki's cheek. Shigure walked over to Yuki to get a better look. "Oh, dear...that looks deep...it'll get infected if we don't clean it...but how on Earth did you hurt yourself?...Was it..." Shigure was cut off by Tohru's cries.

"WAHHHHHH! THE STUFFED RAT! Shigure couldn't help but take FULL advantage of this opportunity. _"Oh yes...I see now...MHMM...yes it only makes sense seeing Yuki's a rat..."_ the dog began. "...Wh-What do you mean...?" Tohru asked. _"Well Yuki shares a spirit with a Rat SO when Kyo POPPED the stuffed Rat's head off it must've hurt Yuki's...thus resulting in those horrible cuts..."_ "WH-WHAT!? TH-THAT'S TERRIBLE!YUKI STAY RIGHT THERE OK! DON'T YOU MOVE A MUSCLE! I'LL SEW YOUR HEAD-UH I MEAN THE STUFFED RAT'S HEAD BACK ON IN NO TIME!" Tohru cried in panic. She had to do something! Who knows what else would happen if she didn't! Tohru grabbed the stuffed rat and the needle before another thought occurred to her.

"B-But wouldn't the needle hurt him too!? Oh no! I dunno what DO I DO!?" Tohru cried going in a frenzy as everything started to spin around in her head. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!" Kyo exclaimed. "B-But Yuki!" "Can't you see he's just makin the damn thing up? Geesh..." Kyo muttered. "...Oh...really...?" Tohru blinked a few times. "WELL DUH!" while Kyo and Tohru were busy Shigure whispered in Yuki's ear. _"...It was Akito wasn't it...?"_ Yuki, however, didn't answer as Shigure placed the band-aid on the cuts.

"...Well...I won't lie...I did expect this to some degree when I saw that letter..." "...Shigure please keep it this secret from Miss Honda...I don't...I don't want her to worry..." "...Alright..." Shigure sighed before they both turned towards Tohru. "YAY! I fixed it!" she smiled happily and showed them the repaired stuffed rat. "Great...NOW CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE BREAKFAST!? I'M STARVING!" "Coming right up!" Tohru cried before she dashed downstairs. After she made breakfast she silently checked on Yuki sitting beside him. "Finally!" Kyo exclaimed and shoved everything he was able to in his mouth. "Must you eat like a wild animal?" Yuki sighed as he picked up his miso soup sip sipping it. "Takes one to know one!" Kyo spat. "Then you would know wouldn't you, you stupid cat..." Yuki muttered as he placed the soup back down.

"WHY YO-ACK..." Kyo turned blue. **_"HOLD ON KYO! BITCH SLAP OF LIFE!"_** Shigure exclaimed and took his hand and gave the cat a good slap to the face. Kyo coughed and gasped for air managing to unlodge the rice ball. Tohru was so concerned about Yuki that she didn't even notice the noise in the background. "...Does it hurt Yuki...?" Tohru asked softly looking at him worriedly. "Maybe a little but I'm fine." Yuki murmured as he smiled softly at her. "Though I admit I'm flattered..." "Huh?" "That Rat...it's cute..." "Oh! That Um...oh..." Tohru turned red flustered and covered her face. "...Anyways Yuki...I'm glad it's nothing serious...after all, we have graduation coming up. Aren't you helping prepare the whole event?" she questioned.

"Yes. The student council is attempting to make it into the graduation party. Since it'll be the last time most of the students in the school will see each other." Yuki murmured. "Oh yeah! That does make sense...and speaking of school we better get going!" Tohru exclaimed and rose up from her seat as Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo all ran out the door together. Kyo paused as he swore he heard something and went to investigate. Yuki and Tohru continued on ahead. "...Yuki..." Tohru murmured before she gently touched Yuki's arm. Yuki caught of guard flinched startled. After a moment he calmed himself seeing it was only Tohru.

"...Oh...Miss Honda...sorry...I didn't mean..." "N-No it's ok! No need to apologize! That should be my line!" Tohru told Yuki. "...Did you want something..." "...Uh...yeah actually...I...know you'll be busy and all as student council president but...well um...here..." Tohru murmured as she held out to Yuki a bento box. Yuki paused as his eyes widened. "...Is this...for me...?" he asked softly. "Yes. You see I packed a whole bunch of goodies...and eating outside in the fresh air...well that would be good...what...what I'm trying to say is...UM...Y-Yuki if-if you find the time...-" but the bell overpowered her voice as she blurted out what she wanted to say. Yuki couldn't hear over it.

"What was that Miss Honda? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you." the rat informed her. Before Tohru could even speak up one of the student council members hurried over to Yuki. _"Yuki! We have to start our planning session! We can't start with our president!"_ they cried out. "Alright. Miss Honda are you sure you don't need anything?" Yuki asked again. A breeze blew against Tohru forlorn as she turned around. "I-It's nothing...d-don't worry about it really. So you should go." she forced a smile. "Ok. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you need me..." Yuki murmured and left to go to his meeting with the student council.

 _"...I am such an idiot...a real fool_ _mom..."_ Tohru sulked as she was attracting a crowd watching her in the school's hallway. She was sitting against the wall slumped against it. "I couldn't say it...one little thing... _Yuki...I'd like...it if we could eat the lunch I made together..._ oh but the bell made it so loud he couldn't hear!...Oh! But I should've yelled louder! I know Yuki's busy...then again...maybe it'd be better if I don't bother him...I'd probably only cause him trouble..." she frowned lingering on earlier. _"Look no further my dear! Help has arrived! For I am the Snake of Amour! My future Sister-In-Law!"_ a familiar voice came from nearby as a white snake emerged from above hanging the locker above its eyes sparkling with determination. "GWAHHH!" Tohru screamed in surprise and slammed the locker on the snake trapping it inside. Hearing the scream Arisa and Hana hurried over to Tohru.

Rate And Review! It helps me write Faster! ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Say I Like You

Note To Readers: Hey! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this fanfiction. I had no idea I had so many people reading this! It makes me extremely happy! So I have an EXTRA special treat for you guys! A nice LONG chapter! I'm really excited about it too. Btw in case, you were wondering more members of the Zodiac will be introduced eventually. I'll also be making an AMV so keep your eyes peeled! My channel is BlueRose! Without further delay here's the special chapter!

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 ** _Say I Like You_**

 ** _"GWAHHHH!"_** Tohru's cries echoed down the hall reaching the ears of her two best. "Are you alright!? We heard you screaming!" Arisa questioned alarmed. "You seem to be alright..." Hana murmured afterward. Oh! Not good! Tohru couldn't exactly tell them there was a snake in her locker! She had to think of an excuse and fast! "Oh, that! I just forgot that I didn't hang up the laundry back at the house. I tried so hard to remember too oh I can't believe I actually forgot! That's like the second time this week!" Tohru cried.

"Oh? This that all? You can just hang it up when you get home. No harm done right?" Arisa offered a smile. "Uh right." Tohru smiled. "What I wanna know is why you're sitting by yourself in the hallway...and attracting a hell of a lot of attention at that." before Arisa balled up her first. "THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE! GET LOST BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" the Yankee threatened before everyone went running as if their very lives depended on it. "...Wait...i'm sensing something..." Hana murmured as she zeroed in on Tohru's locker. Something was inside of it. Strange electric signals. Tohru only frowned at Arisa's comment and let out a sigh.

"Well...it's about Yuki..." Tohru began softly. "Ah! So the prince is the culprit. What did he do? He wasn't being mean to you was he?! Wait! Don't tell me he's taking advantage of you!" Arisa gasped pissing herself off with just the thought alone. "N-No! It's nothing like that! Yuki didn't do anything to me." "...Oh...then why are you so down all of a sudden? It isn't like you." the Yankee murmured. "It couldn't be helped...Yuki had a student council meeting you know cuz of graduation coming up...I had wanted to ask him something but now that I think about it Yuki's got too much going on...I can't really be selfish right now can I?" Tohru asked softly with a sweet smile. _"Not when he's always doing so much for me...without asking anything in return..."_

Arisa sighed as she hit her head. "If you want something from the Prince then you should just come out and say so," she told Tohru. "...Oh, you think? But that just wouldn't be right..." "...Man, you're WAY too easy on him...oh! And look who just arrived! Hey, Orange Top! Come over here for a minute would ya!?" Arisa called Kyo over as the cat headed their way. "DAMN IT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kyo hissed angrily. "Well, I can't help it! After all, an Orange Top is an Orange Top!" the Yankee taunted him with a broad grin on her face.

"I SAID CUT IT OUT!" Kyo yelled getting even more pissed off. As if he weren't in a bad enough mood already. "Uh, guys! Please don't fight!" Tohru pleaded. "Besides we need to be getting to class or we'll ALL be late!" she exclaimed. "After all we are studying for finals before graduation." "...Damn finals..." Arisa cursed. "They sure know how to put a crappy ending to high school alright...come on Hana and quit staring at that locker what you think you can open it with your mind or something?" the Yankee teased. "W-WAIT CAN YOU DO THAT!?" Tohru cried as Kyo sighed and shook his head. "Come on!" Kyo urged before everyone paused as they heard. _***POOF***_ coming from within Tohru's locker.

OH NO, THIS IS SO BAD! Tohru thought to herself in a panic. It was bad enough when he was a snake but now there was possibly a naked Ayame in her locker! She couldn't let Arisa and Hana see! What would they possibly think!? _"_ Oh _, shit..."_ Kyo cursed under his breath as he felt sweat beat down his face. He had to do something and quick! Turning to his right side Kyo caught sight of the school's fire alarm. Without any hesitation, the cat grabbed it and pulled it. A loud alarm blared through the school just enough to distract their attention. In a panicked frenzy, everyone began to flee the possibly burning building carrying Tohru, Arisa, and Hana with them. Kyo kept against the wall as he watched the others being whisked away."Aw man! That was too damn close!" Kyo confessed as breathed a sigh of relief.

Just the word fire caused the students to gather outside away from the building though most of the teachers and students were trying to figure out what had happened. "YUKI YUKI!" Momiji exclaimed as he hurried over towards Yuki who was among the student council members. "Oh, Momiji." Yuki murmured before Hatsuharu emerged from the crowd as well. "We have a problem..." the cow muttered before Yuki, Momiji and Hatsuharu went inside to where Kyo was awaiting them. "And just what is the meaning of this?" Yuki questioned in irritation. There was too much to do today for unneeded interruptions.

"H-Hey now it wasn't MY fault!" Kyo hissed. "Here I'll prove it!" the cat muttered and opened up Tohru's already unlocked locker. Within a matter of minutes, a bare naked Ayame tumbled out of Tohru's locker and onto the floor. "Oh for the love of-" Yuki muttered. _"Go to the student council room and go and get an extra MALE student uniform...the last thing I need is for someone to see my brother running around in a dress...just think of the rumors..."_ Yuki muttered irritably. "WHY DO I GOTTA DO IT!?" Kyo spat angrily. "...Just go...it'll be bad if someone comes down the hall once they realize there's no real fire...can't imagine the firemen are gonna be too happy either..." Hatsuharu muttered. "UGH FINE! WAIT THERE!" Kyo grumbled and stormed off.

"So what's Aya doing here anyways?" Momiji questioned. "Don't ask me," Yuki muttered. "I haven't the slightest idea what was going through his head..." he told the rabbit. " _Why! I've come from afar to aid only the MOST and PUREST of hearts in UTTER DISTRESS!"_ Ayame cried as he rose to his feet. _"FOR I AM THE SNAKE OF AMOUR! LOVE MY LITTLE BROTHER! LOVE!"_ he continued on. "And NOTHING and I mean NOTHING shall cease my GREAT and NOBEL quest of forging an UNBREAKABLE BOND WHICH NONE CAN HOPE TO CROSS EVEN BETWEEN THE STARS IN THE ALMIGHTY HEAVENS!" Ayame proclaimed jubilantly. Momiji clapped in approval laughing. Aya was always entertaining.

"...Do you have any idea what he's talking about?..." Hatsuharu asked Yuki in a whisper. "Not a word...and besides that Brother how can you stand there naked with pride?! Have you no shame?!" Ayame only sighed in response. _"No, I do not fear that which I am! My natural beauty shines through like a beam of sunshine! Just look upon this gorgeous body crafted of mine! Do not be afraid Princess! For I have given you my heart, mind, soul and body!"_ Ayame exclaimed before he was beamed in the head with a ball of black and white clothing. "HERE! NOW DO US ALL A FAVOR AND PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON ALREADY!" Kyo yelled before the snake began to place the uniform on himself.

"Humph...so ungrateful...and here I was merely trying to lend help to a troubled soul..." Ayame pouted before the group noticed the students slowly pouring back inside the school. "ALRIGHT! GET BACK TO CLASS! FALSE ALARM! Damn kids..." the one teacher grumbled. "Still that was quick thinking on Kyo's part! Otherwise, that could've turned into a BIG mess!" Momiji giggled. "No kidding..." Hatsuharu sighed. "Well see you later. I have to get back to class now." "Right! Right! Bye Yuki! Bye Kyo! Bye Aya!" Momoji exclaimed and hurried off himself. _"I suppose that just leaves you I and Lucky Kyo!"_ Ayame beamed. "Actually I have a student council meeting to get back to...I take it you can find the door on your own..." Yuki muttered before he headed off. _"Why must you be so cold?"_ Ayame sulked before he paused as Tohru, Arisa and Hana came back his way. "Oh great, he leaves me with you..." Kyo grumbled

"Man, that sucks! I was hoping the school really DID catch fire..." Arisa sighed. "THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLE!" Tohru cried before she spotted Ayame as he did her. "Well! Well! If isn't the blossoming flower herself. I bid you good morning Miss Tohru." Ayame bowed. "Funny how we seem to bump into each other." "AS IF! YOU FOLLOWED US HERE!" Kyo objected. "Oh Ayame! Nice to see you too. You're even wearing our school uniform! It looks really good on you!" Tohru exclaimed with a smile. "Naturally! You know I WAS always sexy back in my youth..." Hana and Arisa both looked at Tohru. "So are ya gonna introduce us or what?" Arisa questioned.

"OH YES! Of course! This is Ayame Sohma! He's Yuki's older brother" Tohru started. "Ayame these are my two best friends the in the whole world! Arisa Ootani and Saki Hanajima!" "A pleasure..." Hana murmured. "Another Sohma and he's the Prince's brother? Well, he DOES look like a lot like him..." the Yankee admitted as she looked him over. "But why in the world is he wearing our school uniform?" "Um-oh... that's well you see...UH! Cosplay! Right Ayame likes to cosplay and he wanted to see what it would be like to be Yuki! Yeah, that's it!" Tohru blurted out laughing nervously at the same time. "That explains it..." Hana murmured softly. "Never mind that! We gotta get a move on before the teacher notices we're gone!" Kyo exclaimed. "Oh, you're right! Come on, guys! Oh and Bye Ayame it was really nice seeing you again!" Tohru smiled before Ayame watched them leave him behind.

"Well...I'll admit THAT could have gone better..." Ayame sighed softly. He perked up slightly as he noticed Yuki emerge from the room down the hall. _"I know it's...oh! There it is."_ Yuki murmured before he picked up a bento with a pink cloth with strawberries on it. _"Thank goodness...it looks alright...in all the commotion it must've gotten knocked out of my hands..."_ Ayame, however, took notice that he wasn't the only ones with his eyes on his little brother. Three Prince Yuki fan club members were nearby watching the scene unfold before them. "Do you see that!? Do you see that!?" the girl with pigtails cried. "Yeah it looks like Prince Yuki is holding a lunch box...and it's pink..." the black haired girl muttered. "That must mean that it's a girls lunch box! Bu-But who's could it be!?" the red haired fangirl asked in a panic.

"No doubt! It HAS to be HERS!" the fangirl with pigtails exclaimed. "I'm sure of it! Our beloved Prince would NEVER accept a girl's bento box no matter how much they tried! And that's totally breaking the rules, isn't it!?" "Yeah, she must've put a love potion in the food! And if he eats it he'll be trapped under that Witch Tohru Honda's spell forever!" the black haired girl cried. "She's more dangerous than I thought!" the redhead exclaimed. "I bet Hanajima brewed it up just for her!" "We gotta stop this now before it's too late!" "Calm down! We'll just sneak into the student council room when they go on break and get the lunch and then..." the pigtailed fangirl whispered into the other girl's ears.

 _"MY! Such shameless little hussies...plotting so openly...and with my listening none the less...the fact that anyone would try to hurt Tohru is despicable at the very least..."_ Ayame muttered.

 _ ***Lunch Break***_

"TOHRU TOHRU!" Momiji exclaimed with a smile as he hurried over to her with a lunch box. It was filled with rice balls with all different colors and shapes except it was hard to tell exactly what they each were. "Man...you suck...I can't even tell what they're SUPPOSED ta be anyways!" Kyo exclaimed and reached out for one only to get his hand hit. "OW! WHY YOU LITTLE!" "They're for Tohru!" the rabbit narrowed his eyes. "For me? Oh wow, thank you but..." Tohru began. "Where's your lunch Kyo...?" Hatsuharu questioned the lunch box's absence. Kyo only grumbled. "The lunch Tohru made got trampled on during all the commotion...I kinda dropped in the hallway when I saw Ayame pull that bullshit..." Kyo muttered. "Not like I had a choice or anything." Tohru frowned softly.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured. "Meh! It's not like YOU have anything to apologize for! I can go without lunch for a day." Kyo told them before his stomach objected. Momiji giggled in amusement. "I don't think your stomach agrees Kyo." "SHUT IT!" the cat spat as his face reddened from embarrassment. "...I see that explains it." Hatsuharu murmured. "Um, Kyo..." Tohru began before she held out her lunch box to him. Kyo paused as he looked at her. "This is too much to eat all by myself and I guess Hana and Ouo are eating elsewhere so I don't mind if you know I share my lunch with you." Tohru offered with a smile. "Would that be ok?" "...Nah it's yours I'm fine really..." "Oh but it's not good to go without lunch! Plus you have to build up energy studying for finals!" unable to refuse Kyo gave in. "Alright fine...thanks, I guess..." Kyo murmured and started to eat along with Tohru. _{I hope Yuki is enjoying the lunch I packed him if he's not too busy to eat...}_ she thought to herself.

Unfortunately, the student council members were still stuck inside the council room. Yuki's eyes wandered over towards the window quietly everyone else's voices fading into the background of the room. He couldn't stop looking at Tohru and Kyo eating lunch together with Hatsuharu and the others. _"Alright! Lunch break! Everyone be quick about it! We still have plenty we need to discuss!"_ the vice president of student council exclaimed. It didn't take long before everyone went to get their lunch boxes. Yuki looked at the bento box Tohru had made for him. "...Maybe I was the foolish one...getting excited about eating a lunch Miss Honda had made for me...but I just had to be busy...I know this is important in its own way...but...still..." Yuki sighed as he untied the cloth and opened the lunch box. His eyes widened as he noticed all kinds of his favorite foods. There were even cute little rice balls shaped like rats with seaweed whiskers.

A smile manifested onto his face before he remembered he left some of his papers in his locker. "I better retrieve those now while everyone's busy eating..." Yuki murmured and got up leaving the room. The three fan club girls arose from hiding near the window and opened it. "Are the notes set in everyone's lockers?" the girl with pigtails questioned. "Yep!" the redhead exclaimed. "Exelent...now we just have to wait..." she grinned. The black haired fangirl waited until the others left. "I'm not taking any chances..." she muttered to herself and poured something onto the food. "Get over here and hide! They'll be back any minute!" the pigtailed fangirl called. "Comming!" the black haired girl exclaimed and quickly made herself scarce. Arisa and Hana noticed the multiple notes in few people's lockers. No doubt the handy work of those Prince Yuki Fanclub members.

"Did you see that treasure box of delicious looking food? Aw man, I was drooling just looking at it. It makes my lunch pale in comparison!" Arisa exclaimed as she opened her locker to get her lunch handing Hana hers afterward. "Tohru really went all out, so why in the world is she sharing lunch with Orange Top? I gotta say it doesn't make much sense..." the Yankee sighed. _"I think...originally Tohru wanted to eat with Yuki...but she didn't want to bother him...I know...because that's how our kind sweet Tohru is..."_ Hana murmured. _"She always takes other people's consideration."_ "Yep! That's our Tohru!" Arisa grinned as they made their way back. "Wait, hold on a sec..." Arisa stopped Hana. Taking a closer look, the whole student council like vultures were devouring the lunch Tohru and put her heart and soul into making.

"THOSE ASSHOLES! HOW COULD THEY BE SO THOUGHTLESS!" Arisa exploded before Hana pointed to Yuki as he came around the corner. "Can I help you with some-" Yuki began before he paused as his eyes widened. "GAH! The lunch Miss Honda made!" Yuki cried as he looked around at the whole student council mainly the boys with sticky rice all over their faces. Yuki hurried over and peered inside. It was gone! It was ALL gone! Yuki felt his blood boiling in his veins. "Uh oh...the prince is gonna blow..." Arisa made a face. "Oh no..." Hana frowned before Arisa looked towards the window. Tohru was looking through it only to see everything she made was gone. Slowly she turned and ran off not saying a word.

"...Ugh...I don't feel so good..." one of the members exclaimed. "Me neither..." another commented. "WELL, YOU ALL SHOULD FEEL DISGUSTED WITH YOURSELVES! BUNCH A PIGS!" Arisa spat before they all collapsed causing everyone to turn blue. Soon the members of the student council were being carried out of stretcher and into an ambulance. _"We ask that all students leave the building! An inspection must be_ performed _before we can resume school activity until further notice..."_ the announcements rang out. Having little choice everyone returned home much to Shigure's surprise. "Well Well! You're all home early! I heard our lovely Tohru's lunch was a REAL knockout!" the dog teased.

"Yeah, it was great! The whole pack of student council members was taken out with one bite!" Kyo exclaimed. "They even had to be rushed to the hospital." the cat snickered. "Rat boy should count himself lucky he didn't end up in a body bag too." "B-Body bag!?" Tohru squeaked as she came in and put herself in the corner of the kitchen. "I was just kiddin. No need to get all upset." Kyo told her. "We all know by now that your jokes just aren't THAT funny..." Yuki muttered still pissed about the whole thing. "I-I am SO sorry Yuki!" Tohru cried. "I-I don't know what happened! But if you had eaten it too then you might be in the hospital also...I'm sorry...it looks like I can't even make lunch RIGHT! Oh, I'm such an idiot!" Tohru sulked.

"Did something go bad!? Did I undercook the meat!? Maybe I cross contaminated something and caused everyone to get food poisoning!?" Tohru attempted to make sense out of everything. "Who cares! At least we got outta school! That's ALWAYS a plus!" Kyo exclaimed. "Would you shut up for once?" Yuki muttered before he turned his attention to Tohru. "It wasn't your fault...you were only trying to do something nice for me...I don't blame you for what happened..." _"B-But I REALLY messed up...I'm supposed to cook and be good at it...but after this...you'll probably never trust me to cook for you guys again...I wouldn't blame you either..."_ Tohru sniffed as her eyes filled with tears.

 _"...Miss Honda...don't be so hard on yourself...you're always trying so hard for our sake and others...in fact I was the one who was upset with myself..."_ "...Why were-" Yuki frowned. _"Well because after all that work you put into that lunch for me I didn't get to even eat a single bite...and I was looking forward to it too..."_ "...You...were...?" Tohru asked as she paused listening to him. Yuki smiled and nodded. _"Yes...very much so...it was such a lovely day too...the truth is that I wanted to eat outside with everyone else rather than being stuck inside that stuffy council room...and Miss Honda..."_ "...Yes, Yuki?" Tohru murmured as she looked up. _"If by chance you ever did make me a lunch again...I'd like to eat it...only this time I'll be a bit more careful about where I leave it. Would that be alright?"_ the rat asked softly before Tohru's smile returned finally.

"Oh yes! Yes, of course, I would love to!" Tohru exclaimed with a tear filled smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah maybe if I'M lucky you'll die from RAT poisoning this time." Kyo fired off only serving to anger Yuki. _"I'd consider yourself grateful that Miss Honda took a portion of her lunch and shared it with you, you ungrateful cat,"_ Yuki muttered irritated. _"Speaking of which. I bet you didn't even notice that Miss Honda was working on a cat next for her stuffed collection...with the orange felt upstairs...you're too busy making your frustrations hers and our problem! Frankly, I'm **sick** of it."_ Yuki spat. **"So instead of feeling sorry for yourself why not just tell Miss Honda that you LIKE HER!"** the rat cried before the whole room went silent. Kyo could feel his whole face lit up like a cherry.

 **"M-MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS YOU DAMNED RAT!"** Kyo cried out. "Fine be that way...I'm going upstairs to change..." Yuki muttered and left for his room. "M-Me too!" Kyo muttered and got up following. _"Hmm well, that was certainly eventful!"_ Shigure mused. _"Although perhaps a bit tense for my liking...you're normally overly dramatic but in this case, I think you're right..."_ Shigure murmured as Ayame opened the sliding door from behind him. "Those naughty girls put little slips of paper into the boy's lockers and told them that the lunch box Tohru made was a gift for their hard work. So of course when Yuki leaves they all shovel it in like utter animals. For shame. If that wasn't enough I caught one of the girls pouring something onto the food.

I'm only glad my little brother didn't eat any...it was Rat poison. I'm guessing she just grabbed the first thing she saw and figured it would make everyone sick and they'd all blame poor sweet Tohru. It really is horrible, isn't it?" _"It would seem a little revenge is in order."_ Shigure grinned as a mischievous glimmer sparkled in his eye. "I'd have to agree...besides that where did Tohru go?" Ayame questioned as he looked around. _"I'd think that'd be obvious at this point."_ Shigure chuckled as he pointed up the stairs. Just as the dog suspected Yuki now changed out of his uniform sat by the window clutching the acceptance letter in his hand crinkling the edges. Akito's voice echoed in his head haunting him. _"She'll never understand you...not like I do...how could she ever love someone like you...?"_ Yuki bit his lip before Tohru's voice broke the silence.

"Yuki?..." Tohru asked softly before Yuki quickly concealed the letter behind the pillow he was leaning against. "Yes, Miss honda? How can I help you?" "Oh...well um...you know we never did get to go out to the garden the other day you know with the commotion and everything...so I thought we could go together today. Of course, if you're busy we can-" "Yes we did get a bit sidetracked didn't we?" Yuki turned his head towards the window. "...The weather's nice... so it should be alright...why don't we go now?" Yuki suggested as Tohru paused before she smiled. "Ahuh!" she smiled before they left the house together. After a good walk, Tohru and Yuki made it to the secret base. Yuki got down to take a good look at the strawberry's readiness.

"The strawberries are a beautiful deep and vibrant color..." Yuki began. "Although there are some here that still are a little white..." he murmured. "...I love strawberries..." Tohru murmured as she got down and held one still on the vine holding it out to Yuki. _"They're like cute little hearts...turning different colors as they ripen and grow...nurtured by the rich soil of the earth, the replenishing moisture of the rain and even the warmth of plentiful sunlight...until they shine the jewels. You know...it's kind of like the feelings that live within our hearts...buried deep inside...steadily maturing as our experiences shape and mold them...expanding and ripening with each and every day...and even if they aren't ready just yet...like those whitening strawberries over there...one day they will be...and they'll have that courage to tell that special person **"I like you..."**_ Tohru murmured as Yuki listened to her taken back by her words.

"Oh! But maybe you think it's weird comparing hearts to strawberries! Huh?!" Tohru tried to laugh off her embarrassment. "I guess I got a little carried away..." Tohru smiled as her face reddened slightly. "...You know...i've never thought about it like that before..." Yuki confessed softly. "In a way...it does make some sense..." "...Oh...it does?" Tohru questioned as she watched Yuki pick off a bright red strawberry. Carefully he held it out to Tohru. "So then...what would this strawberry reveal about...you know a person's feelings inside the heart?" the rat asked Tohru softly. "Hmm let's see!" Tohru smiled and took a closer look at it. "Aha! It's saying... _Yuki... I like you...berry much!"_ Tohru smiled as Yuki's face nearly lit up red ***POOF*** Left in his place as a very red mouse. Tohru squeaked before she frantically searched for Yuki who landed by chance in her basket of strawberries.

{ _Mom...I think I understand...maybe it's not just the words you say out loud to someone...but the ones you keep locked up inside too...that effect our hearts...for now...I'll let mine blossom until a beautiful flower...is left in its place...so mom...please watch over us...me, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and everyone...and who knows...maybe one day I CAN tell Yuki...what it is...I REALLY want to say...without him turning into a rat or me as red as a strawberry...Yuki I like You...}_

RATE AND REVIEW! ^^


End file.
